vampiros en la noche
by Nalika-chan
Summary: please mandenme reviews y diganme si les a gustado! es mi primer fanfic.
1. 1r visitas molestas

Chapter1: Visitas molestas:  
  
Oía las gotas caer en el lavabo.  
  
......  
  
Pero no se podia levantarse a cerrar bien el grifo, estaba acurrucado en una esquina de su cama, aun no habia salido de su estado de shock, pero ya habian pasado tres semanas...no podia seguir así, y lo sabia, pero no podia evitarlo...joder era su padrino! La unica parte de su familia que lo queria, habia muerto! Y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo...  
  
......  
  
todo por su culpa...si no hubiera visto el pensadero de snape no lo habria hechado de oclumency, y por consiguiente sirius...estaria vivo...pero dumbledore...a que esperaba para decirle la verdad!!!?? Esperaba a que alguien de los que queria muriera para luego pedirle perdón? No...eso no lo perdonaria...NUNCA!  
  
-MALDITO SEAS!!!-un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta- maldito seas...tu y tus asquerosas disculpas...-y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente...  
  
.......  
  
La imagen de sirius cayendo tras el velo se le repetia, continuamente, hiciera lo que hiciera, y lo peor, aun era más nítida cuando dormia...por esa razón llevaba dias sin conciliar el sueño, y sus tios no hacian nada por evitar que eso pasara, en realidad no hacian nada por él, era como si en vez de él hubiera un vacio, o como si llevase puesta su capa de invisibilidad...  
  
........  
  
en un principio lo habia agradecido, en cierta manera, pero ahora hacia que sus dias en esa casa si hicieran más mortíferos... muerte.....sirius...  
  
bellatrix....Ese nombre, también lo tenia presente, en cada minuto de su vida...  
  
.....  
  
Iba a acabar con voldemort, eso decia la profecía, o voldemort acabaria con él...pero tampoco iba a dejar mortifago vivo, le daba igual si tenian hijos, él también habia tenido padres, y se los quitaron...igual con Sirius... pero tenia una cosa clara, los primeros en caer serian los que lo habian dejado sin lo que más queria en el mundo: una familia que lo quisiese... y esos eran sin lugar a dudas peter pettigrew y bellatrix lestrange...  
  
.....  
  
como disfrutaria matándolos....  
  
........  
  
y encima cada dia era igual, monótono...si al menos pasáse algo...no, mejor no..preferia estar sólo, recordando los momentes que habia pasado en vida con él...  
  
Y sus pensamientos se vieron esancados con el timbre de la puerta y la voz de su tia...  
  
-qui-quiénes sois? -hemos venido a buscar a potter... -so-sois como él?! -como él? -si...anorma.. -con que anormales? Pues si -aaaa!! Váyanse!! Déjennos en paz, a mi y a mi familia!!!!!!!  
  
El grito de su tia lo habia puesto en alerta...cogió su varita y bajo por las escaleras intentando no tropezarse con el pantalón de su primo...en la puerta habia a las dos personas que no queria ver en ese momento...demasiados recuerdos...  
  
-...remus...profesor snape...-dijo con voz ronca, pues no la habia utilizado demasiado desde que salio del colegio...  
  
-hola harry!- intentaba aparentar felicidad cuando estaba igual de triste que él, simplemente sus intentos eran patéticos...  
  
-que hacéis aquí?  
  
-más educación potter, yo no le pedí que me tuteára...- dijo el profesor snape dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, pero por dentro(muy, muy, muy por dentro) estaba preocupado por la salud de harry, estaba demasiado pálido y tenia unas ojeras considerables...  
  
-hemos venido a traerte con nosotros...  
  
-para que?  
  
-las ordenes de dumbledore no tendría que cuestionarlas potter- volvió a decir snape. Harry se estaba poniendo rojo pero hacia como si no oyera a snape.  
  
-remus, donde iremos?  
  
-a...a grimmauld place..-dijo remus- es por tu bien...estarás más seguro allí...  
  
-me da igual...  
  
-como dice potter?  
  
-QUE ME DA IGUAL!! ME DA IGUAL! PREFIERO UNA MUERTE SEGURA A VOLVER ALLÍ! Al menos así estaria con sirius...remus...lo siento...necesito estar sólo y pensar...y eso no podria ser en grimmauld place..además, no puedo perdonar a dumbledore...por su culpa sirius está...no puedo perdonarle...  
  
-como dice?! De albus dumbledore?! Fue se culpa señor potter!! Eres idéntico a black y a tu padre!! Igual de entrometido! Igual de arrogante!! Si no quisierais haceros ver...esto no habria pasado!!!- habia metido la pata, y lo sabia...pero alguien tenia que pararle los pies a ese niñato.  
  
El rostro de remus estaba enrojecido por la furia que estaba conteniendo, petunia miraba todo desde un rincón asustada pues estaba mirando a su sobrino que en ese mismo momento cogia por el cuello a severus snape y lo levantaba del suelo. Estaba totalmente rojo, se estaba descontrolando, igual con su magia...la casa entera temblaba, las figuritas de porcelana de encima la chimenea caían al suelo y se rompian...  
  
-No...hables...así...DE SIRIUS!! POR CULPA DEL MALDITO DE DUMBLEDORE, HE PASADO TODA MI P VIDA AQUÍ!! POR SU CULPA ESTOY ENTRE GENTE QUE NUNCA ME HA QUERIDO!! MIRA A MI TIA!! ADIVINA PORQUE TIENE CARA DE TERROR, NO POR MIEDO A QUE ME HAGAS ALGO, SI NO PORQUE LO VEN LOS VECINOS TODO ESTO!! Por su culpa sirius black está muerto! MUERTO! Y...ahora...salgan de mi vista!! Y no vuelva a venir, asqueroso mortifago!!  
  
Remus salió de su trance al oir todo lo que harry decia y cogió a severus snape a tiempo, para que harry no muriera en sus manos....  
  
-TU!! Niñato!! No hables de lo que no sabes!!no tienes ni idea!! Si ahora lupin no me hubiera cogido te mataria con mis propias manos, mocoso entrometido!! Se lo dije a albus, le dije que tu fama se te subiria a la cabeza si te trataban como a un superior a los otros!! Y mira, el niño de oro se rebela!! Maldito seas potter!! Tu y toda tu familia!!  
  
Remus y snape salieron por la puerta y desaparecieron...  
  
Harry se cayó al suelo y su tia corrió a cerrar la puerta.  
  
fin del 1r capitulo 


	2. chapter2cambios

Sekhmet malfoy: gracias por mandarme mi prmer review!!!!ToT Me has subido la moral diciéndome que mi ffic era bueno ( Pos aquí va el 2n capiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! A! Y los vampiros...apareceran de aqi poqito;)  
  
AKIRAH, la nieta de vegeta: si soy catalana. Como lo has sabido Oo.?? Y lo del crossover pos sip!:D Bueno..GRACIAS POR MANDARME 1 REVIEWWWW!!!!!(  
  
RAC: no se que más decir sobre el ffic..harry se va de casa de sus tios y conoce a unos vampiros pero no te puedo contar mas...si quieres saber...leete mi fic a ver si te gusta! bueno supongo que este capi es mas esclarecedor..  
  
Byeeeee y gracias por los reviewssssss  
  
Algunos de los personajes son de J.K.Rowling (pero no todos)  
  
"murmurar" así los pensamientos sueños   
  
Capi2:CAMBIOS  
  
Sus tios estaban delante suyo y no paraban de mirarlo mal, y su primo Dudley lo miraba con terror...  
  
...  
  
se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose y se dirigió a su "habitación", su cabeza iba a estallar, no podia pensar con claridad y casi no recordaba lo que le acababa de decir a snape.  
  
Se tiró en la cama y dijo con odio:  
  
-te odio sirius, te odio por dejarme solo...  
  
Y una lágrima solitaria se escapó sin su permiso.  
  
-porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi? Porqué?! Porqué me abandonasteis, padres?! Porqué me dejaste solo, sirius?! Porqué tengo que ser yo, el niño que sobrevivió?  
  
Y con esto, se durmió...  
  
.....  
  
ya habia pasado una hora, ya eran las dos del mediodia y bajó a "comer".  
  
.....  
  
Verdura otra vez. No probaba bocado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, y salió de golpe, para oír lo que le decia su primo a un amigo suyo que había venido a casa...  
  
-...es un pelma, no me deja dormir con sus sollozos toda la noche...se oye toda la noche lo mismo: "sirius,sirius", para mi que es maricón- y los dos a reirse. A harry se le cayó una lágrima olvidada, que su tio vió, y le empezó a hacer señas a dudley para que cayara, pero este no hacia caso.- y esto no es lo peor... hay noches que habla de otro –se le acercó al amigo y e dijo- que supongo, es su amante- y a decir toda la noche "cedric,nooo" o "sirius, no me dejes solo..."-cada vez reian más fuerte  
  
y vernon los miraba a uno y a otro y le decia a dudley, con señas que cayara, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Los ojos de Harry estaban nublados en lágrimas, y su cara muy, muy roja por la ira que por segundos se apoderaba de él. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa y esta se levantó medio metro y volvió a caér. Todos se giraron hacia él, una gota de sudor se escapó por el rostro gordo de tio vernon. Su primo habia parado de hablar, y el amigo se lo miraba todo con miedo. Harry estaba llorando y con un tono de voz que podria haber helado el sol dijo:  
  
-os hace gracia?  
  
Nadie contestó.  
  
-decid, OS HACE GRACIA?!  
  
Dudley balbuceó algo inentendible.  
  
-seguid, seguid riendo...que no teneis ni idea de lo que es ver dos personas morir delante vuestro, A QUE NO?!  
  
El amigo de Dudley estaba blanco y hacia intentos para ver si se giraban y podia salir de esa casa de locos.  
  
-y sabeis quien era uno de los dos? EH?! LA UNICA PERSONA QUE ME A QUERIDO DE VERDAD! ERA MI PADRINO!!  
  
Dudley estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y se enganchó a su madre que lo miraba horrorizada pues había presenciado lo que le había hecho al desconocido, una hora antes.  
  
-pero vosotros, divertiros a mi costa, SEGUID RIENDO!  
  
Algo mando a todos hacia atrás, una fuerza muy poderosa y una aura negra empezó a aparecer alrededor de Harry.  
  
-ES QUE ESTAIS SORDOS?! NO ENTENDEIS MIS PALABRAS?! SI OS ATREVEIS SEGUID RIENDO!!!!-dijo fuera de si, y un puño se estampó en su cara, de tio Vernon como no. Y vió como Dudley le sonreia a su amigo que ya había comenzado a comer como si nada.  
  
......  
  
-Ahora, Potter...el que se va eres tu...  
  
- tio vernon, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces, en esta maldita casa no me quedo ni un minuto más, para que me vengan a buscar por la fuerza..y tu-dijo Harry señalando a Dudley, quien lo miró con temor.-vete preparando, no sabes lo que has hecho burlandote de mi, el dia que menos te lo esperes...ya sabes- Su voz habia sonado fria y distante, y dejo a sus tios parados mi entras él subia a prisa pero de golpe se cayó en el piso.  
  
Un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte...no era la cicatriz, lo sabia. Era como si miles de cuchillos se le clabaran. Miró al frente, hacia el espejo que habia y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada...  
  
-que demo...-dijo de golpe. Pero su voz se apagó, le dolia la garganta. Una aura negra le salia del cuerpo, y su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Su pelo...crecía por si sólo...  
  
.......  
  
sabía que lo habia leido en algun sitio (esto es lo que dice siempre hermione, ¿¿se estará transformando en ella??o) ya se...en un libro de hermione! "Cuando la magia se desata, tus poderes crecen y sufres cambios en tu físico"! Era eso...  
  
....  
  
mientras pensaba, el pelo habia parado de crecer y ya lo tenia por media espalda, pero a cambio lo veia todo borroso. Se sacó las gafas para limpiarlas, parpadeó y paró de limpiarlas. levantó la cabeza y empezó a mirarlo todo...  
  
-dios...y ahora que más? Bueno...almenos tiene un lado bueno...-dijo y tiró las gafas redondas al suelo.  
  
Se hizo el baúl, cogió a Hedwig y empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras pensaba en donde podria ir... Una idea le surgió, hacia un par de dias habia oido a dudley hablar de una casa abandonada en las afures de surrey, iria allí ya que justo en ese momento critico ni se le planteareia ir con la familia más unida que existe, los Weasley, y era su única opción...además, sólo que pisara su casa avisarian al vejete y eso, claramente, tampoco lo queria. Los Weasleys también eran conocidos por ser amigos de Dumbledore y no entenderían sus razones.  
  
......  
  
salió de la casa, levantó la varita y apareció un autobús naranja, de la nada.  
  
-Bienvenido al autobús diurno-dijo un jovencito vestido de naranja, que le cogió el baúl y la jaula y lo hizo entrar.- són onze sickels  
  
harry rebuscó en los bolsillos y le dio.  
  
-donde te dejamos?  
  
-a las afueras de surrey.  
  
El joven se lo quedó mirando y dijo  
  
-pues agarrate porque allá vamos!  
  
No le dio tiempo a sentarse bien porque de golpe el autobús salió disparado, igual que él.  
  
-ei, Jaimy, lo sabes? En el ministerio, ahora dicen que sirius black es inocente. Tu lo crees? Eh, jaimy? Creo que ya no saben que más inventarse. También dicen que peter petteigrew no murió, que está vivo y que es un animago, se convierte en rata y le falta un dedo, que si vemos una rata sin un dedo la cojamos y la traigamos. Ya no saben que más inventarse, verdad, jimy?  
  
Harry lo escuchaba con atención todo. Y realmente se estaba cabreando...¿el ministro de magia era tonto o algo por el estilo? ¡si iba diciendo que colagusano estaba vivo y que lo buscáran, este no saldria de su escondite!! ¡¡fudge realmente era tonto!!  
  
Se hundió en su asiento y esperó, ya sin escuchar, no queria armar un follón.  
  
......  
  
gracias a su cambio de imagen nadie lo reconocia, mejor pensó.  
  
-ya hemos llegado, chico.  
  
Bajó del autobús y cogió su lechuza y su baúl. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, habia vuelto a hacer mágia! Ya era definitivo, lo echarian!! Bueno, esperaria a que llegára la carta, tal y cómo era fudge no lo echarian, además voldemort habia vulto y lo querrian tener vigilado. vigilado, eh? Ya verian, se las ingeniaria para que no lo encontraran.  
  
........  
  
se subió a su escoba y empesó a revolotear hasta que encontró la casa. Era realmente enorme y las ventanas estaban cerradas. Bajó y abrió la puerta con un simple alohomora.  
  
.....  
  
ahora si estaba sorprendido. La casa era, todo un lujo, todo el suelo era de mármol negro con alfombras grises y sofás azul oscuro. Los muebles eran negros, y la mesa era de cristal y plata. Subió las escaleras y entró en una habitación. Era totalmente negra y la cama era violeta oscuro. Se estiró en ella, se quedó dormido inmediatamente y empezó a soñar.  
  
estaba en hogwarts, con 3 personas más, iban con capuchas, y hablaban sobre que ellos eran los herederos de la profecía y que por lo tanto tendrían que luchar contra el poder. Pero ¿a que se referian con el poder? Y entonces él habló.. -los cuatro ejercitos són sin duda los clanes de los vampiros. Pero como los juntaremos?  
  
Y lo ultimo que vió fue, una cabellera blanca, ojos claros y unos labios negros como el carbón Fin del segundo chapter  
  
Reviews plissssssssssss 


	3. chapter3: nuevo mundo

Gracias por los reviewsssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Perdon por la tardanza, espero que os guste el capi.  
  
Y aqui empieza!  
  
CHAPTER3:NUEVO MUNDO, NUEVAS PERSPECTIVAS:  
  
Despertó, ¿estaba marchando ya el sol? No, por lo que veia ¡estaba saliendo! Si que habia dormido! claro, si llevaba dias sin dormir...creo que me hacia falta...  
  
....  
  
miró alrededor, habia un escritorio que no habia visto, como no, de madera negra y encima, dos cartas.  
  
Se acercó, una era del ministerio y la otra no lo sabia...  
  
.....  
  
abrió la del ministerio:  
  
"querido sr. potter:  
  
el ministro de magia le escribe para decirle que, ayer utilizó magia por 5ª vez desde el inicio de su colegio, por lo que en situación normal, usted seria expulsado. Sin embargo, dos de sus profesores se han presentado, pidiendo disculpas ya que tuvieron que pedirte que hicieras magia para un asunto que según ellos era privado. Así que no se preocupe por nada.  
  
Atentamente, El ministro de mágia"  
  
-que es esto? Una broma?! El profesor snape mintiendole al ministro de mágia y diciéndole que fue su culpa que hiciera mágia?! No,no,no.. por lo que veo, snape, el vejete te tiene totalmente influenciado.  
  
.....  
  
abrió la otra carta, que estaba escrita con una caligrafía muy elegante...  
  
"te espero en la sala del té"  
  
-como?  
  
Eso solo significaba que la casa no estaba por nada abandonada!  
  
Y bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala del té.  
  
En uno de los sofás habia un muchacho de su misma edad. Tenia el pelo largo de color sangre, era muy pálido y tenia los ojos de un color plateado muy bonito.  
  
-buenos dias- dijo el chico  
  
-buenos dias, donde está el propietario de la casa?-dijo harry mirando para todos los lados.  
  
-yo  
  
-tu? pero si tienes la misma edad que yo!-dijo sorprendido  
  
-a veces...las apariencias engañan, harry- dijo el chico sonriendo  
  
-¿co-como sabes mi nombre?-dijo Harry entre asustado y sorprendido  
  
el chico sonrió aun más y le señaló la cicatriz.  
  
....  
  
Harry sacó el aire que había contenido y se sentó en otro de los sofás.  
  
....  
  
-tu ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
  
-mi nombre es Alan Fire- dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano, y la apretó...estaba helado....  
  
-para qué me has escrito la carta diciendo que viniera a la sala del té?  
  
-¿cómo que para qué? ¿no te parece suficiente con que te diga que has entrado en mi casa y te has puesto a dormir en la cama de mi hermana? Que por suerte no estaba porque ahora ya serias comida para ratas.  
  
-las ratas no merecen tener comida- dijo Harry con rabia  
  
- bueno, pues como quieras, comida para gatos...  
  
....  
  
uf...por un momento he pensado que diria para perros  
  
-que pasa con los perros?-dijo el chico extrañado  
  
Harry se levanto de golpe del sofá.  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-legeremency-dijo simplemente y encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Harry se sentó otra vez, mirándolo de reojo, muy en la punta del sofá.  
  
"debe estar a punto de llegar..."-murmuró distraido, alan.  
  
-quién?  
  
-mi hermana, Vergance  
  
y como si lo hubiese adivinado, una neblina empezó a surgir...  
  
.....  
  
una figura, iba tomando forma de mujer...pelo rojo sangre, ondulado hasta las rodillas, vestido negro de cuello alto, que marcaba un cuerpo esbelto.  
  
......  
  
levantó la cara y unos ojos esmeraldas lo miraron extrañados.  
  
......  
  
harry cayó al suelo con los ojos nublados de lágrimas...  
  
-...mamá...  
  
....  
  
Alan y Vergance se miraron, y Alan se encogió de hombros.  
  
-quien es?-le dijo vergance a su hermano  
  
-harry potter  
  
-y que hace aquí?! Aquí corre peligro!  
  
-se ha escapado de su casa y por el moratón que tiene en el ojo diria que no lo tratan muy bien...  
  
la chica se puso a cuclillas delante de harry  
  
-e....harry, porque me has dicho mamá?  
  
-te...pareces mucho a ella...lo siento...pero por un momento he pensado que eras...no...es imposible porque ella está...muerta...  
  
-y con quien vives? Porque por lo que se, tu padre tambien lo está, al igual que tu padrino....era sirius black, verdad?  
  
-si...era sirius black y vivo con mis tios..- lo ultimo lo dijo con desprecio.-bueno, no. Vivia con mis tios porque ni que me amenacen de muerte volveria...  
  
-quizas la muerte es mejor que volver con ellos- dijo como quien dice me he comprado unas pantuflas.  
  
-Vergance! Ni se lo plantees!-dijo Alan viéndose venir lo que pasaria  
  
se le acercó a Alan y le dijo al oido.-porfa hermanito que no he comido...- y puso ojos de corderito a medio degollar.  
  
-e...dicho...que...no...¡joder vergance, a él no! Además, si somos vegetarianos!  
  
-y que tiene que ver eso conmigo- dijo volviéndose a levantar y se dirigió a la puerta con sigilo.  
  
-ni lo intentes, somos más rápidos que tu-dijo Alan  
  
-que sois?-dijo Harry empezando a asustarse mientras alan se acercaba a la zarra de té y empezaba a salir de ahí un té rojo sangre...un momento, eso no es?  
  
-somos vampiros, Harry-dijo Alan  
  
-que?!-dijo Harry y empezó a correr hacia la puerta, pero vergance se le apareció delante, negándole con la cabeza.  
  
-tranquilito,eh? Ni que te fueramos a chupar la sangre!-dijo ella divertida, viendo como el rostro de harry empalidecia  
  
-como dije antes, somos vegetarianos...solo bevemos sangre de animales...- dijo Alan  
  
-oh...seguro...¬¬'  
  
-que si! Lo que pasa es que no todos son vegetarianos y para eso...te tendríamos que ayudar a mejorar tu defensa y todo eso...  
  
-oh, no...eso si que no!! Yo no pienso hacerle de maestra a un mortal...por dios! No quiero morir ahora que ya tengo 8 siglos! bueno...morir...lo que se dice morir...pues como que no puedo morir dos veces...la palabra exacta es desaparecer...  
  
-¬¬'hermanita, cada dia lo tengo más claro...eres tonta perdida! Desde que saliste con ese tio, como se llamaba..?  
  
-ese tio es amigo mio aun y se llama mario....¬¬'  
  
-Oo  
  
-ayudarás a Harry?  
  
-no  
  
-porfa- puso ojos de corderito a medio degollar  
  
-bueno...vale  
  
En el ministerio todo el mundo corria y hacia su trabajo a toda prisa, mientras algunos se dedicaban a proteger las puertas para que los del profeta no se enteraran de que el niño-que-sobrevivió había desaparecido.  
  
.......  
  
los rastreadores que buscan, por medio de mapas, a la gente desaparecida de Inglaterra, ya se daban por vencidos, o estaba en algun sitio protegido por magia muy poderosa, o estaba muy débil, fuera del país o...muerto.  
  
.....  
  
-albus dumbledore quiere veros-dijo arthur weasley- ya acabareis más tarde  
  
.....  
  
se aparecieron en Hogsmeade y fueron hacia hogwarts.  
  
Subieron escaleras, atravesaron corredores y llegaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y le contaron todo lo que sabian.  
  
La mirada siempre feliz de Albus Dumbledore, habia desaparecido, ni rastro.  
  
-Hemos de avisar a la orden y a los aurores. Ustedes tendrían que volver al trabajo o fudge os echará en falta.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
llamó a toda la orden y uno a uno, fueron apareciendo por la chimenea con llamaradas verdes.  
  
Pronto ya estaban todos reunidos  
  
......  
  
-Albus, para que nos has llamado?-dijo una de las aurores  
  
-os he llamado para daros faena, urgente. Harry Potter ha desaparecido.  
  
-¿cómo?!-dijo Remus  
  
-como es que no sabiamos nada!?-dijo Bill  
  
-cornelius queria encargarse solo-dijo Dumbledore  
  
-maldito fudge!!-dijo Charlie con rábia  
  
-y tambien os he llamado porque hemos de ver el testamento de sirius, los aurores ya podeis marcháros y id por el callejón diagón ya que lo más probable es que pase por allí-dijo dumbledore  
  
-una cosa albus, cuanto hace que potter está desaparecido?-era severus snape  
  
-una semana  
  
-QUE?! Quién votó para que fuera él el ministro, que lo mato!!-dijo molly weasley echa una furia  
  
-eso significa que se escapó el dia en que fuimos nosotros-dijo Remus  
  
-voy a abrir el testamento...silencio.  
  
albus se acercó a una cajita roja y dorada y la abrió. De ella salió una neblina que iba tomando forma...era sirius black.  
  
Hola a todos:  
  
Veo que Harry no está, pero si habéis abierto la caja es porque es necesario saber mi testamento. Empiezo: (sirius habia cogido un papel y lo leia) Dejo mis tres casas, la de londres a Molly, la de surrey a Remus y la que está a las afueras de hertfordshire a Harry. Las llaves os las dará Dumbledore. Dejo el pensadero de bromas de los merodeadores a los gemelos que creo que lo sabrán utilizar muy bien. Dejo mis cuatros cámaras de gringgots: la 706 a Harry, la 717 a Remus, la 739 a Tonks y la 768 a Arthur. Y ahora...lo más difícil...(sirius se guardó el papel en el bolsillo)la custodia de Harry... James y lily lo quisieron así...aunque a James le costase más...remus, tu no podrias ser, no te pueden dejar otro peso más, Dumbledore ya tiene suficiente faena, Molly, vosotros no, ya habeis echo vastante por nosotros...por eliminación...snivellus, espero que lo cuides bien porque si no, desde donde esté te voy a mandar una de maldiciones que no te reconocerás ni tu. A mi también me cuesta decir que este espécimen tenga que cuidar de mi ahijado pero sus padres lo decidieron así que, ya sabes...  
  
Adios a todos  
  
Todos se habian quedado mudos. Y de mientras, Albus aprovechó para darles las llaves, sentarse al lado de severus y ponerle delante el papel de la custodia.  
  
-yo...no...pienso...cuidar de potter.  
  
-como puedes decir eso...le destrozarás la vida si lo dejas con los muggles.  
  
-y a mi me la destrozó su padre en la escuela.  
  
-pero Harry no es su padre!  
  
-se parecen demasiado  
  
-pero NO ES ÉL!  
  
Nadie de los que estaban ahí había visto a Albus tan cabreado.  
  
-con tus niñerias incitas a Harry a unirse al lado oscuro!! Sabes lo que significa!! Aunque te pese, todos dependemos de él y por si no lo has notado, tu decisión, ahora es lo que va a hacer que Harry tire definitivamente al lado de la luz o al lado oscuro!!  
  
-pero...albus...yo no podria...  
  
-tries lo que tries, marcarás el futuro de nuestras comunidades...para bien y para mal.  
  
-pero...yo no podria potter no....  
  
-a veces rendirse es muy facil, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo...  
  
-de...acuerdo  
  
Acercó la hoja y la firmó  
  
-no te arrepentiras, Severus  
  
-Que te apuestas a que si.  
  
Fin chapter 3 


	4. chapter4: el final de una vidael princip...

**Respuesta a los reviews del chap 2:**

ARABELLA ROWENA BLACK: gracies per scriurem wapisima!!!! A vure si fas alguna story! Ya m diras qe tal qest capi! Byes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (K)(K)

Akirah, la nieta de vegeta: et vas llegir la meva bio? ï

Aquí está el cuarto capi a ver si te gusta. Garcias por el review y bye!!

Elanor Black: a ver si este capi te gusta porque ya aparecen más vampiros pero ya me daras tu opinión!! ;)

GaRry: gracias por el review (un poco cortito) pero mejor un review corto qe ninguno!;) ya me diras qe tal este capi

**Respuesta de los reviews del chap3:**

Katherine: aquí está el cuarto capi a ver que te parece. Thanks for the reviewwww

Aryblack: el "que heavy" ¿es bueno o malo? Me dejaste con la duda '

RAC: tampoco a mi me gustó mucho como describi a mis personajes pero me salio asi uu . esta historia ace bastante qe la tengo echa, hago algunas mejoras pero con alan y vergance no sabia como cambiarlos. Bueno qe me toy enrollando. Gracias por darme tu opinión.

Misterio: bueno pos haber si esta alivia las ansias de qe continue escribiendo ;)

Los 4 clanes representa qe son los unicos de Inglaterra y en la casa qe ta harry es unicamente de alan y vergance. Espero qe eto resuelva todas tus dudas y si no preguntame lo qe no entiendas okis? Byeeee!!!

GaRry: gracias por escribir.

Y aqi llega el cuarto capi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**CHAPTER4: El final de una vida, el principio de "otra":**

Ya habian pasado 3 semanas.

Les habia contado a los hermanos su historia, y al final ellos habian entendido el porqué de su huida y por su suerte no había causado el efecto de las otras personas, compadeciéndose de él (que hay que destacar que detestaba).

Le habian hecho un cambio espectacular ya que la ropa que llevaba era de su primo, que cada año estaba estaba más gordo y, por consecuencia, la ropa que llevaba aumentaba en gigantez, por momentos.

Le habian comprado muchísimas tunicas negras, que según Vergance, con ellas se veia mucho mejor...también le habian comprado todo tipo de ropa de la moda maga y otra bastante provocativa, unas botas de cuero y otras de piel de dragon.

Como le prometieron le habian enseñado más sobre los duelos, agilidad y lo que digamos que snape no le habia querido enseñar, oclumency, de paso a leer la mente tambien y telepatia...y algunas cosas extras como leer las estrellas o información sobre la história de los vampiros.

por supuesto había conocido diferentes vampiros, ya.

Y, también sabia, que no a todos los vampiros les haría gracia cuando se enteraran de que quedaba el unico mortal en vida que aun sabia de su existencia.

Estos eran vampiros oscuros y los vampiros de la noche. Eran los dos clanes más antiguos y sus normas eran más estrictas. Los mortales no podían enterarse de su existencia o por consiguiente morirían. El rey de los vampiros oscuros no era el rey de todos los clanes, cada clan tenia uno. Pero era el más respetado entre todos. Y los de la realeza tenian que hacer honor al nombre de su clan y tenian poderes extraordinarios, que ninguno de los otros podria llegar a soñar.

Alan y Vergance eran vampiros de la realeza del clan del fuego, y sabia que lo protegirian si lo intentaban matar. Pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder contra alguno de ese clan.

Y por ultimo, el clan de Hielo. Eran los menos poderosos pero no por mucho ya que sus poderes (como su nombre indica) les hacia conseguir helar cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese. a veces servia pero harry encontró que si fuese un vampiro no le gustaria ser del clan de hielo, a no ser qe quisiera ser un creador de pistas de patinaje para magos.

Salieron de la mansión donde había estado encerrado estos ultimos dias.

Iban a comprarle sus útiles de Hogwarts y tenian que ir tapados de negro ya que a él no le hacia gracia que lo descubrieran y a ellos lo que no les hacia gracia es quemarse con el sol, cosa que les pasa a todos los vampiros menos a los más experimentados y antiguos.

Cogieron un traslador y aparecieron en la puerta del caldero chorreante.

La gente se apartaba de su camino, ya que no estaba muy bien vista la gente con capucha en esas epocas oscuras y se les hizo más rápido el camino, pero algo no iba como planeaban. Harry sentia que lo observaban. Se giró pero solo habia una pared normal y corriente.

ya volvían a la mansión. Estaban en el prado de delante.

Los rastreadores aun no se daban por vencidos, pensaban que un dia de estos apareceria en alguno de los mapas el joven potter. Uno de ellos miraba surrey y en uno de los prados de al lado estaba lo que habian estado buscando. ¿Pero que hacia en un prado totalmente solo? Llamó a los de la orden y dos de ellos se dirigieron hacia allí.

Estaban en los terrenos de la mansión. Una oleada de frio le subió por la espalda.

-ya te vienen a buscar.

10 encapuchados venian desde el bosque y se sacaron las capuchas.

7 tenian el pelo plateado y 3 tenian los labios totalmente negros.

-ves con cuidado con los de los labios negros.-dijo Vergance

-porque son vampiros oscuros-dijo alan para aclarar sus dudas, y los tres se quitaron las capas.

-ooo...el mortal quiere jugar...-dijo una chica de los del pelo plateado adelantándose con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus ojos.-pues cumplire tus deseos...vamos a divertirnos un ratito- pego un salto y quedo suspendida en el aire.

-aquí la unica que se va a divertir seré yo.-dijo Vergance. Le sonrió a Harry y hizo un giro de muñeca y la chica aun suspendida en el aire se incendio.-demasiado inexperta la pobre.

Y asi comenzaron la batalla. Bueno, todos no. Los otros tres vampiros oscuros estaban de pié y no hacian nada para ayudar a los de la noche, que estaban desapareciendo.

el último había "muerto".

Uno de los de los labios negros sonrió enigmáticamente.

-veo, que toca nuestro turno...

se sacaron las capas del todo y las dejaron en el suelo quedando al descobierto unas tunicas de combate estilo medieval que harry no habia visto nunca.

La unica chica fue directa a Vergance y empezaron a pelear. El chico que iba con ellos se acercó a Alan y lo mismo.

Y el que había hablado se acercó a Harry.

-veo que aún te quedan fuerzas, mortal...pero te aseguro que después de luchar contra mi no te van a quedar.

Era una lucha desequilibrada. Harry empezó a ganar terreno, mientras el otro le permitia, pero en un momento dado un movimiento entre los matorrales y se quedó parado, sabia quienes eran, y susurró: "_apparencia", _volvia a tener el mismo aspecto que había tenido cuando marchó de hogwarts, se había distraido y el vampiro aprovechó para cogerlo de los brazos y....

-noooooooooooo!!!-era Remus, pero era demasiado tarde, el vampiro tenia a Harry agarrado y mordiéndole el cuello...le estaba dejando sin sangre. Cogió una daga que llevaba para los casos de extrema urgencia y se la clabó al vampiro...

este sonrió de nuevo y tosió sobre la herida de Harry... sangre de su boca se había metido en la herida de harry.

Lo dejó ir por uno de los lados, se arrancó la daga y dijo.

-Te condemno, mortal- clavándole la daga en el corazón, haciendo que Harry y el murieran...cayendo immoviles en el pasto

los otros que habían venido con el vampiro desaparecieron. Y alan y vergance con ojos horrorizados se llevaron a Harry a la mansión.

En los terrenos estaban Tonks y Remus.

-re...remus...acabas de hacer que maten a Harry...

y remus se desvaneció mucho más pálido de lo normal...

Estaban Alan y Vergance en la sala del té y hablaban muy vajito...

Abrió los ojos...dios, cuanta luz...

¿Estaba en el cielo?

No, esa era su habitación en la mansión.

Bajó corriendo y se acercó a Alan y Vergance.

-buenos dias-dijo por detrás

-te has levanta...-era Vergance que no acabó su frase ya que se le había quedado mirando a los ojos horrorizada-tus ojos...

-¿qué pasa con mis ojos?

-ven...-Alan lo llevó al lavabo y lo puso delante del espejo...no habia imagen reflejada.

-no...no puede ser...no estaré...no...es...simplemente..es imposible...-dijo harry con los ojos muy abiertos

-concentrate en ti mismo y mira fijamente el espejo.

Se concentró y lentamente una neblina empezó a formar una persona en el espejo.

Casi se muere del susto aunque, claro, no podia morir porque...ya lo estaba.

su reflejo...era él pero sus ojos...eran negros...totalmente negros...y sus labios...lo mismo...su piél habia perdido el poco color que aun tenia.

Era otra persona y entonces se apartó el pelo de la frente...ya...no había cicatriz...

-ya no eres el niño que sobrevivió- dijo Alan

y se desplomó.

Please!!!!!enviadme reaviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Finite chapter 4


End file.
